


Never Losing You

by ShadowBiscuit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBiscuit/pseuds/ShadowBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the episode "First Born".<br/>Castiel is extracting the angelic grace from Sam, but things end a bit differently than in the Tv series. You guessed it: fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Losing You

Sam gripped the chair tightly, until his knuckles went white. Castiel was extracting the remains of the Grace the angel Gadreel left behind, so that they could use it to track him. The procedure hurt like hell, but it was a fair price to pay, considering that he was the one who killed Kevin. No matter what Dean said, how the kid’s blood was on his hands, it was still Sam, or at least his body, who killed their friend. They were supposed to protect him, he was supposed to protect him, but instead he killed Kevin with his own two hands. Gadreel used his body to murder their friend, and Sam was going to pay for that. So yes, maybe pushing the needle too far would have consequences, would restore him to the state he was before the angel possessed him, might even kill him, but he was fine with that. All that mattered was finding Gadreel and kick his feathery ass.

Suddenly, Sam felt the needle slide out of him. That wasn’t supposed to happen, not yet, so he weakly looked over to Castiel to see what was going on. “Cas, what the hell?” he asked, fighting to keep his eyes open. The angel didn’t answer, only placed his hand on the hunter’s forehead and Sam felt the warm rush, the light inside him, that tingle which meant he was being healed. He quickly sat up from the chair and reached for his neck, looking at the angel with wide eyes. “Cas? What the hell was that?”

“I healed your wounds completely,” Castiel said, glancing away when he saw the shocked expression on Sam’s face.

“And the Grace?” he asked, watching the angel in disbelief. Castiel pulled the needle out way too soon, Sam was sure of it. He felt the dread in the pit of his stomach growing, just wishing that there was still some Grace left in him, because there was no way that he was going to let the angel stop, not now, not when they’re this close to finding that bastard.

“Well, whatever Grace was inside you is gone now. What’s left of Gadreel is…in here,” Castiel looked down at the syringe which was not even halfway filled with light blue Grace, then carefully put it back into the box meant for the tool. “We’ll just have to try the spell with what we have,” he said, knowing how Sam must be feeling now, not physically but emotionally. And sure enough, when he turned back to the hunter, he was shaking his head in disbelief.

“Damn it,” Sam mumbled, staring down at the floor with a pained expression. He was feeling guilty, now even more than before, since with the Grace completely gone, they might never be able to find the angel who possessed him. There was no guarantee that the amount Castiel managed to extract was going to suffice for the spell, and if it wasn’t, then that was on Sam. And on Cas, too. Why the hell did the angel stop, anyway? Sam slowly looked up at Castiel, into those mesmerizing blue eyes that were filled with fear.

“Sam… I want Gadreel to pay as much as you do,” he said, stepping closer to the hunter. “But nothing is worth losing you.”

And then Sam understood, as he felt the angel’s gaze on him. Castiel was afraid. Afraid of losing Sam, even if by stopping, he’d let their common enemy walk. Sam pushed his feelings of hurt and disappointment down and managed to smile, only a little, as he reached out for the angel’s hand and took it in his own, stroking the back of Castiel’s hand with his thumb. “You’ll never lose me, Cas,” Sam said quietly, but still loud enough to be heard and his smile only grew as he saw the relieved and delighted expression on the angel’s face.

His angel.

“Promise?” Castiel asked, smiling, as he brought his hand up to Sam’s face, and gently caressed his cheek, then ran his fingers through the man’s hair, both of them smiling fondly at each other. The angel leaned closer, then whispered those three words against Sam’s mouth before placing a tender kiss on his lips, the hunter returning it immediately and parted his lips, letting Castiel lick into his mouth and kiss him more passionately, deeply and ardently.

Sam closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss with his secret lover, and slowly wrapped his arms around the angel’s waist, pulling him closer. As Castiel hesitantly broke the kiss and gazed into his hunter’s eyes, he felt Sam’s hand stroking his back, making the angel of the Lord shiver and smirk playfully. He made sure not to hurt Sam as he took a hold of his hair and pulled his head back, quickly licking and kissing at the exposed skin at his neck and successfully making the taller man let out a breathy moan.

Castiel abused the sensitive skin at Sam’s neck for long minutes, until the hunter was writhing under his touch and repeating his name in a somewhat pleading voice. The angel licked his lips and pulled back, flashing a victorious grin at his lover before Sam grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a savage kiss, gently biting into Castiel’s bottom lip as he pulled away and now it was his turn to grin at the blushing angel.

“I love you too,” Sam whispered, resting his forehead against his lover’s, all worries leaving him when he looked into those loving blue eyes and, just like each time he was together with Castiel, he felt happy.


End file.
